Middle of Nowhere
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: New story! Hope you like it, may or may not continue it in the later future! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I realize I haven't written as much as I used to. School and stuff. I did do an update to the story 'Dragon Tamers and Psychic's alike!' if you haven't read it. It's going pretty good with it, so take a peek if you'd like! Anyways this story is written during revolves Lucas, the crew, and my oc. Much more of an intro to him, just with a few new features... Wings. **

**Also HAPPY 25TH ANNIVERSARY MOTHER SERIES! Just finished playing Earthbound for the first time! Loved every minute of it. Great game! Anyways on with the story! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC!**

* * *

*Flap*…

*Flap*.

My wings all they make as I fly. They aren't big to begin with. They are about four to five feet of wingspan. It doesn't take much to flap. However, I am a little on the sick side.

I've come down with a fever in the morning, and it's gotten a little worse since. Surprised I can actually fly. I expected myself to fall any minute when I started. I have to venture on. Besides getting to fly with wings isn't a common thing for anyone.

I grew up with these wings. Isn't so bad. They resemble the wings of Megaguirus. That monster can sure fly. Except I can't flap my wings really really fast to cause major damage with shock waves.

I was hoping flying would help my fever go down. The farther up you go into the sky cooler it is. Obviously it was but the oxygen levels began to get lower and lower so I flew at a less distance just enough I don't go through clouds. They sure do look like Marshmallows.

I wonder if I could ever meet someone with the name marshmallow. It'd be cool.

…

Then again it doesn't sound right. My fever is starting to make me hallucinate. I just have to fight it. I want to go through, and discover. Meet new people, new things, many things. Flying is my best technique to do so.

I'm not going to let some fever prevent me from an adventure. I look down. The ocean is just as clear, blue just like sapphire. I see seagulls flying below me, and at times dolphins. I fixed my head's angle a little in time to see land.

Wasn't so much, but it was an island. Had almost everything there too. Mountains, forests, sand (Maybe I could hang out there when I meet new people.) beaches. I get a few sneak peeks at small architectures like a palace, a temple, and homes.

This island I don't question why it's in the middle of nowhere.

But…

I'm hoping they don't reject me. I'm not the type to say "Look at my wings, let's be friends!". I always keep my perspective to myself. I won't necessarily care to what they tell me, and I won't stand for what they say they would do.

All I want are friends. I tilt my head upwards once more to see… A…

Flying Island?

The only difference with this one was it had bigger buildings. Many more lights, and by the looks of it people. I won't start there though. I'm pretty sure this island differs from the one under it is more civilized…

Then again who can resist flying around looking in on the people and the buildings. I flap my wings a few more to the right to get a close up of the sign. It had big lights all around in a rectangle. The neon word lights, weren't as visible but I made out the name.

"New Pork City?"

I shuffle my eyebrows thinking "who would name a place after pigs?"

Upon closer inspections I do see the pig-shaped buildings. Pig shaped buildings, pig shaped food, drinks, but no pig shaped cars. That surprises me. No cars shaped as pigs, yet with a pig themed city.

My eyes take notice to a huge monumental figure. It looked like some fat kid, with a torch and a huge book in his arms. "He must have found the place."

I realize now I must be hallucinating. Badly. Cause a pig themed city isn't what expected, nor to be in the sky.

*ZOOM!*

I heard go right passed me.

*ZOOM!* *ZOOM!*

I tried regaining some form of balance, my fever making me dizzy, and those objects not making it any better. Through the hazziness of my eyes I make out their shapes as spheres, with rings around them.

'U…UFO's?'

Such a weird place. Although I hear their engines become louder.

Were they closing in on me?

"Target acquired! Target acquired! Requesting permission to shoot it down!" I hear from their speakers. Of course I would expect this but are they really going to shoot me down?

"Fassad permission to-" "Permission granted! Nweheheheheh." I hear the sounds of horns. Did he not learn how to speak when he was a child? Why was his name Fassad?

All this weirdness made the spinning in my head worse and worse, and all I knew now was that there was a missile coming right at me.

*Gasp!*

*BOOM!*

That blast really packed a wallop. I couldn't see anything let alone move from that and I went falling down spinning, smoke trail following.

"Target hit and going down. Going back in! Oink!" was all I heard before I blacked out. 

* * *

"Duster are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I assure you Kumatora we are."

"Yeah he's right Chupichupyoi Temple should be just up this hill."

The brown haired, pink haired, and blond argued. "I wish this place had like a huge billboard saying it's right here or something." She grumbled.

'bark bark' "You're telling me!" Boney woofed.

They continued trodding up the hill, not so much exhausting just takes some time to find something for so long is the tiring part. They made it up a hill, looking forward.

"I can see it in the distance. We're getting close!" Lucas said. Kumatora was just about to rush forward until something caught her eye. Something falling from the sky.

And it was coming in fast.

"Lucas watch out!" she yelled before grabbing hold of him. Boney barked loudly for him to stop as well. No clue to their protests, until it was answered with the object plummeting into the ground. It made a trail that lead right from their direction.

"What was that?"

Kumatora asked. Lucas was first to take a closer inspection.

"More like who is it."

He said looking at the child passed out, with wings. The damage to his body looked as if he was in peril danger. Lucas took the back of his hand and felt his forehead. "He's burning pretty badly." Duster came to his side examining him as well.

"...Why does he have wings? If he's a part of the pigmask army stand back!" Kumatora shouted. Her hands began to glow with PK Fire almost ready to shoot the child. "Wait!" the blond said holding a hand out to stop the princess. "He doesn't look like he's with the pigmask army!" 'Bark bark'! (I've sniffed him thoroughly, I smell nothing of the pigmasks on him!)

"What are you two talking about look at him!" referring to his wings. Lucas lifted the right one. It looked all bent, and their were several tears all around it. "It looks like he was born with these." the left one looked in tact, the only damage was it's landing when hitting the ground. "It doesn't look like he can fly anytime soon."

"We have to heal him." Lucas finally settled. "What!?" said the princess. Her counter argument really said 'I don't think so.' "What if the second you do, he attacks us?" "I don't think he will. He's both sick and injured. We have to." Despite her constant hard headedness, she reluctantly went by with this plan. But she wonders. Is he an ally to the masked Man?


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing the story

**Chapter 2! I might make this a short story due to other ideas I have in mind. Anyways here we go!  
**

* * *

"Why I take it you didn't have enough to take care of the vines?" Ionia question the group who were out of breath. "Not like we had to just yet. We had to run due to this kid's sudden entrance." Duster motioned to the unconscious child on his back. "Oh my word! What happened to him! You didn't do anything bad to him, I hope Kumatora?" she took hold of the child and lied him down on her bed.

Lucas and Boney took a minute to take a breather and stood exhausted on the shell's inner wall. "We were about to take control to enter the temple, but he came out of nowhere, from the sky as if he'd been shot down. We heard some pork troopers squeal from the direction we were about to walk into and picked him up and scrammed." Just looking at him and the damages made Ionia just want to go down there and smack the daylights out of those pork troopers. But she was against it and tended to the child.

"We were considering hiding behind some bushes, but we had to run or they would find us. I still don't know why we're helping him." Kumatora crossed her arms in a pouting fashion. "Now Kumatora he's hurt! What would have happened if you left him there with the piggies?" Ionia waved her off with her green gloved hand.

"That's what I'm saying. What if he's a chimera working with Porky to throw us off and let the masked man get the needle before us?" Lucas was the one to think otherwise. He walked over to her bed looking at his face. He looked content, even after landing on a loud thud to the ground. But he notices the pink across his face. It's like he was sick... almost. "Why he is a unique person indeed! Just having wings and showing up out of nowhere. We had as much to change as well. He certainly doesn't seem... chimeraized if you ask me." she finished.

Checking the damage to his wing extending the broken, tattered one it grew from his back. "The poor thing. Must have had a bumpy trip flying over here." she took hold of one of his hands. "Oh my! He doesn't feel any bad at all. He seems to be a bright, on going young man." Lucas looked at her a little confused. Usually magypsies would tell who and how the person's personality was just by looking at them but this was a similar story. "It's the same Lucas. Just feel his hand." she said.

A little hesitant at her words, he reluctantly did. He took hold and an image popped into his head. He envisioned him a little younger than he was crouching, looking at something on the ground. He turned his head around and smiled, closing his eyes. Another came along this time a little older and his wings were just starting to grow.

He was talking to someone with a familiar cloak. Lucas could also make out a voice. Fassad's. It's as if he was found somewhere on his own and Fassad had been traveling to find more people to take for their plot in destroying the world.

_"Come with us and I assure you you'll be able to get a better shot at viewing your powers, and away from here." he flashed him a smile._

_"... No." "Come now I know you don't mean that-"_

_a transformation started turning him into a winged person, but not someone bad. His wings turned into white bird wings. Attempting to scare Fassad with something like that wasn't going to work. But that didn't stop him from trying. "Don't make me have to use force." He said pulling out a remote. Out of nowhere a group of pig troopers and some fierce pig captains came out from behind. _

_"very well" bringing his right arm up, forming a small object within his palm. It merged into a note. "But don't say I didn't warn you... PK Music." he sent the note to the ground and it blasted all of them away.  
_

Lucas let go of his hand. "He's not one of them." he concluded. "Kumatora you were right, he did meet Fassad but somewhere else. He refused his offer of joining the pigmask army. Fassad had other ways to persuade him, but he used a PK power I don't even know." Ionia raised an eyebrow, even hmmm'd at that thought.

"Well... okay he's off the bad list. But really PK powers too?" kicking a tiny pebble across the floor. "Well, now look at that Lukey-poo here found something a magypsy like me couldn't. This explains his fever right now as well." Duster had to see him for himself once more.

"He could make a great ally." Lucas knew what he meant by that and on cue he used PK Lifeup Beta. Green waves waved upon his body, the tattered wing slowly turned into it's normal self. The originals didn't look like bat wings any longer, but they were feathery. He started moving, slightly opening his eyes.

"huh...?" he looked up at the faces, specifically the blonde. "Thanks for healing me." He got up rather slowly but careful not to go fast due to his fever. "Guess I can't go any fast-" His fever went away just mentioning it. "I learned PK Music Beta." he said winking at them. "So why don't we go pay the those pigmasks a visit?" Kumatora smirked.


End file.
